


Stuck

by etlillium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Traffic jam, kara doesnt know, lena has big feelings for kara, oblivious!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlillium/pseuds/etlillium
Summary: Kara and Lena get stuck in traffic on their way to the Grand Canyon, which would be fine, if it wasn't so hot, if it wasn't for six hours, and if Lena didn't have an uncontrollable crush on the girl sitting next to her, but she does.Or, Lena's gay for Kara and Kara's gay for Lena but she's so oblivious she doesn't even realise and also takes her top off
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, I don't watch the show, I just follow the ship, in case any of the characters seem ooc. Also I haven't proof read this xoxo

Lena wakes up the next morning with a headache. She’s had hangovers before, some much, much worse than this so she can certainly handle it. Although, this headache paired with the music coming from the kitchen, and an inexplicable crick in her neck, it’s more than she was prepared for when she woke up from a relatively uneventful movie night.

It was uneventful, right?

Lena opens her eyes slowly, painfully aware of the open curtains behind her allowing the sunlight to stream in angrily. As she does so, she also becomes aware of the heavy legs on top of hers, and someone snoring quietly on the floor beside her. After a quick peak, she realises it’s Sam’s legs that have made themselves comfortable on top of hers, and Alex who snores. Lena makes a note to tease her with that later.

Lena remembers then that they may have drunk a little too much, celebrating some kind of promotion that Alex got in her ‘super secret job I can’t tell you anything about’. Lena knew she worked for the FBI and that was just about it, even though she doesn’t know anything else about Alex's job, last night she obviously thought that it was worth getting so drunk that she fell asleep on the long couch in the living room.

Lena laid there for a moment, taking in the sunlight and allowing herself to become accustomed to the headache that didn’t seem to be going anywhere. Reaching her hand toward the coffee table, she grabbed for her phone, hoping that it would still have some level of battery life left in it, so that she could check the time.

As soon as the screen lit up, she was met with her own smiling face, as well as Kara’s. It was a photo that they had taken almost a year ago now. They had been at the beach all day with everyone, and Lena hadn’t left Kara’s side the whole time as she was - at the time - a stranger to most of the people there with them, except Kara. So when Kara told Lena to race her to the sea, she wasn’t about to stick around with a group of people she didn’t know instead of the girl who could very well be the human personification of the sun itself. That, and that Kara’s hopeful eyes and wide smile were so addictive that it could’ve been dangerous to her health to stay behind.

After they had gotten out, perfectly breathless and soaking wet, James had unexpectedly thrown up his camera and gotten a picture of them both as Kara slung her arm around Lena’s waist and smiled wide, while Lena was slightly caught off guard with a surprised smile as her eyes glanced downward to Kara’s hand.

Funnily enough, that was the same moment Lena wondered just how _fucked_ she would be if she caught feelings for Kara.

A year later, looking at the photo, Lena could tell her past self - she would be so fucked.

Lena realised, as she carefully slid out from under Sam’s legs and stepped over Alex, that she hadn’t actually checked the time.

Regardless, she made her way slowly into the kitchen stepping slowly so that she doesn’t make her headache any worse before she can get her hands on some painkillers. As she walks into the kitchen, the last thing on her list of thoughts is painkillers, because the faint music she heard is now softly accompanied by Kara’s singing. Even that is toward the bottom of her thought list because Kara is wearing some sweatpants that sit just a little too low on her hips, and her shirt is just a little too small for her exposing that strip of stomach that makes Lena shiver slightly. Then slightly higher is the fact that Kara’s hair is down and falling in that way that makes Lena jealous because she’s paid good money to get her hair to look like that and Kara wakes up like it.

Lena realises that she’s lingering in the doorway like a creep and clears her throat to make herself known. It makes Kara stop singing, and Lena wishes she had stood there for just a second longer. Kara turns with a slight jump, and meets Lena’s eyes with a smile which is quickly and unconsciously returned. Kara looks even better from the front.

“Pancakes!” Kara says gleefully, explaining what she’s doing in the kitchen. Lena nods, and Kara turns back to her pan, “You better eat fast if we want to get on the road before rush hour!”

Lena moves to the kitchen table and takes a seat in front of the bowls of fruit and shockingly large jug of syrup, she hadn’t checked the time, but she didn’t think it was _that_ early, also it was her day off she didn’t have to be on any road anytime soon. Whatever Kara was talking about went right over her head.

“I was thinking we could go the scenic route, it’ll take a little longer, but I think it’ll be worth it,” Kara tells her as she dishes a few pancakes up for Lena to dig into. Kara sounds so excited about whatever it was that she was on about that Lena almost agreed with her without bothering to ask.

Almost.

“I’m sorry, Kara, what are you talking about?”

The excitement left Kara’s face in one swoop, as though Lena was a parent who just took away Kara’s Halloween candy in favour of an apple, “Oh! You don’t remember! I mean, I wasn’t sure if you would, you were pretty drunk, so we don’t have to go if you don’t feel like it. Or if you’re busy or something, don’t worry about it. Forget I even said anything. Do you want more pancakes?”

Lena’s eyes widened throughout the string of words that fell out of Kara’s mouth, still totally unsure of what was actually going on. Lena hadn’t gotten that drunk last night, she had almost all of her memories, although clearly she was missing a pretty important one. Lena quickly sifted through the night, Alex showing up with a bottle of whiskey, Sam showing up with some wine, celebratory drinks for Alex getting a promotion and telling them a suspiciously small amount about her new job - “It’s a job, that’s better than my old one, and more serious.” 

A terrible movie that Kara insisted they watch - “Listen, if the Sharknado films are that bad why have there been 6!” 

Them not watching the movie in favour of trying to talk Alex into explaining what her job exactly was, them guessing that it had something to do with aliens - “Alex blink twice if it’s aliens!”

Talking about the fact that aliens totally exist - ”The universe is constantly expanding, are we really so vain that we think we’re the only planet with life?”

Then all the places that were definitely made by aliens - “Stonehenge! The Grand Canyon! Notre Dame!” “Okay, ignoring that Kara just said _Notre Dame_ and _The Grand Canyon _were built by aliens, Stonehenge was definitely made by aliens.”__

__Then ultimately agreeing with Kara that they should go to The Grand Canyon tomorrow - “it’s only a few hours, we could be there and back by the end of the day if we leave before all the cars go on the road for the thing.” “First of all, that’s called rush hour-” “You’re really agreeing?” “Yeah, I guess I am,” “No take backs!”_ _

__As the memories come back to her, Lena realises what it was that she agreed to in her drunk state. Of all the things she could’ve agreed to going to the Grand Canyon really wasn’t that bad, and Kara was clearly excited about it, so who was she to say no. All Lena had wanted since she met Kara was to make her happy, it’s the only reason she did lots of things. The smile that lit up Kara’s face when she nodded her head to having dessert for breakfast, or sitting on the roof look at the stars was something that Lena would pay to see, but you can’t get that kind of authenticity for any sum of money so instead she just pushes herself out of her comfort zone and tells Kara yes._ _

__“No I remember!” Lena rushes out, in the hopes that it would bring the glee back to Kara’s face, “The Grand Canyon, right? When are we leaving?”_ _

__Kara smiles slowly but her eyes are unsure, “Are you sure? You don’t have to, really,”_ _

__Lena considers taking the out, its supposed to be the hottest day of the year, and spending hours in a car isn’t how she wants to spend her day off, but then Kara’s wide, almost desperate blue eyes are looking at her like she’s the world and she says, “Yeah, no take backs, remember?”_ _

__Kara almost buzzes with excitement._ _

__\---_ _

__They packed a bag, with 3 bottles of water, some sandwiches, two bananas, and some chips._ _

__Lena and Kara end up being held up slightly by Sam and Alex while they eat breakfast and shower, and end up standing by the door just before rush hour, knowing now that they missed their chance to beat the traffic and content with the fact that they may have to sit in the middle of a busy road for a few more minutes than they would’ve liked._ _

__Sam envelops Lena in a warm hug, as though they’re going away for longer than a day, “I’ll miss you,”_ _

__“Sam, we’re not going to be away for more than a day, it’s just a day out,” Lena laughs, rolling her eyes. They part from each other, but Sam keeps her grip on Lena’s shoulders, holding her at arm's length and looking into her eyes solidly._ _

__“I know, but it’s far to drive and it’s hot out, I can’t help but worry,”_ _

__“You know you aren’t my mom right? I’m actually older than you,”_ _

__It’s Sam’s turn to roll her eyes then, as she says, “I know that, just be safe,” Sam grabs the sides of her face, and kisses her forehead softly, then tells Kara, “Keep her safe,”_ _

__This sort of behaviour wasn’t uncommon between them, they had been friends since boarding school, where they had become close as the ‘outsiders’ compared to the girls who were already in their groups and very, very unlikely to bring in any new blood to their cliques._ _

__Sam was her closest friend, to the point where they were more like family than anything else. Sam would be overprotective and overly concerned about Lena, sure, but at the end of the day, Lena would be the same towards Sam. It was just a dynamic they had that wasn’t going anywhere. They had been each other’s found family, when their own families hadn’t wanted them as much as they should’ve. Lena was grateful, and she knew Sam was too._ _

__Kara nods in reply to Sam's demand, with a strange look on her face - one that only seemed to cross her face when someone got a little too comfortable with Lena. It made Lena wonder if they were strictly platonic, or if it was something more than that. If Lena didn’t know any better, she would call it a look of jealousy. But, of course, Lena did know better. Because it had been a year of knowing Kara, 9 painstaking months of fancying her, and 6 months of touching, and winking, and near shameless flirting, and still Kara hadn’t seemed to get the hint. Lena wondered if she was really that hopeless and that she was just crushing on someone who she would never have a shot with, or if Kara was really that oblivious to her own feelings._ _

__Because it would be an understatement to say that Kara had returned the favour. Kara flirted back, brought her lunch, spent the night in her bed, laid next to her under the stars, and Kara, like Lena, hadn’t dated anyone in months. Of course, that could be intentional, Kara had a career, she had goals so perhaps a relationship wasn’t on her radar, that was the excuse that Lena would use when people asked her after all._ _

__Regardless, they were waved off by Alex and Sam, and followed the GPS on the scenic route towards The Grand Canyon. It was slow going at first, the inner city traffic in full force with already exhausted business people in suits making their way to work. The traffic was as expected, slow, boring and absolutely excruciating. It took them almost an hour to get out of the city but finally they were making some head way, Kara quietly singing along to a playlist of hers, and Lena sitting in the passenger seat revelling in the cool breeze on her face, and the magnified heat from the sun through the windshield on her legs._ _

__It was easy, sitting quietly with Kara although Lena's sure she's still brimming excitement at seeing the Grand Canyon. Something that Lena didn't want to put too much thought into lest it become just a hole in the ground that they were driving 3 hours to see._ _

__At least, it was supposed to be 3 hours._ _

__\---_ _

___Hour 1_ _ _

__With a frown, they slowly approach the rear brake lights of the first car they'd seen since they'd left the city._ _

__"What's going on?" Lena asks with a twinge of worry in her voice._ _

__Kara puts the handbrake on and sticks her head out of the window, "I don't know, looks like it might be roadworks. I'm sure it won't be long."_ _

__Lena joins her in looking out the window, the frown on her face seemingly stuck there. The winding roads they had taken didn't help them much with seeing where the start of the traffic was, as the row of cars disappeared gradually behind a bend. Lena rolls her eyes, and sits back into her seat propping her legs up onto the seat._ _

__As she turns to look back at Kara, she notices the girls confused expression while she looks in the rear view mirror, a quiet, "Oh sho-"_ _

__Kara quickly turns the steering wheel, undoes the handbrake and pulls into the side of the one way road. The quick succession of actions startles Lena slightly, although not as much as the four police cars and fire engine that blast past them, lights and sirens on as well._ _

__"What the…" Lena's thought trails off, unwilling to consider what's happened up ahead to cause such a huge reaction._ _

__Kara sighs, putting the handbrake back on, looks to Lena and says, "I think we might be here a while."_ _

__-_ _

__It's not long until the beeping starts. It's probably the most infuriating thing that Lena's ever heard. She's never understood it, why would you sit in a traffic jam that blatantly isn't moving and beep? No ones going anywhere, so just make your life easier and sit quietly. And on a day like this with the sun beating down when it's barely 10am, and everyone around you was trying to have a nice day out, you may as well enjoy what you can._ _

__Kara can obviously sense Lena's unease at the situation, she glances nervously at Lena out of the corner of her eye, and bites her lip in a way that Lena knows is out of nerves but something about it just makes Lena's knees a little weak._ _

__Kara speaks up suddenly, "I'm sorry!"_ _

__Lena looks at her confused, "What are you sorry about?"_ _

__Kara turns her body towards Lena, attempting to face her properly but failing when she ends up twisting her legs and falling halfway into the footwell, "I dragged you out of bed so early to see a big hole in the ground in the middle of summer, and now we're just stuck in a traffic jam!"_ _

__Kara's hands reach out to Lena's, covering one of them in a way that should be comforting but instead lights up Lena's hand in a way that she would be embarrassed about would anyone know about it._ _

__Instead of staring down at Kara's hand on hers in awe, she manages to look into her eyes and say, "Kara, don't be silly. This isn't your fault, no one could have known something like this would happen. And the Grand Canyon is more than a hole in the ground, it's monumental. And we are going to see it even if it takes us a half hour longer than we thought,"_ _

__Kara nods, smiling, although Lena can tell there's a nervousness lingering in her eyes, "Well at least if we're stuck in a car for a half hour it's with each other,"_ _

__Lena makes a note of the fact that Kara doesn't immediately pull her hand away from her._ _

__-_ _

__An ambulance rushes past them after 10 minutes, and the jam has yet to make any sign of movement. At this point, Lena realises it might be much longer than she thought before they get back to driving. None of the police cars that had rushed past have returned, nor the fire trucks. The appearance of the ambulance just reinforces Lena's theory._ _

__She daren't tell Kara what she thinks, because the last thing she needs is an excited, nervous and agitated Kara next to her, as cute as that may be. Kara tapping lightly along to the music on the radio is enough to show Lena just how much pent up energy she has already, there's no need to add more emotion to the mix._ _

__The beeping has lessened, clearly everyone around them has realised that it won't do anyone any good. A few cars have appeared behind their own, with the passengers in them doing the same frustrated hand gestures and confused expressions as Lena and Kara had._ _

__Scanning their surroundings for something to do, Lena finds herself underwhelmed. Along each side of the road, there are mounds of orange sand, with ripples running along them like the sea on a calm day. Intermittently dispersed are what Lena assumes are just very sorry excuses for trees. On top of the mound on one side, more sturdy looking orange-gold rocks stand proudly, jutting up into the sky with purpose, framing the road as far as she can see before that too disappears around the bend._ _

__Lena supposes if you look at it a certain way it could be seen as beautiful._ _

__\---_ _

___Hour 2_ _ _

__It's been an hour and Kara needs to stretch her legs. Being stuck in a car and driving for three hours is enough to nearly push her over the edge, but sitting still in a car for an hour is too much, especially when Lena's next to her and she's wearing that perfume that Kara really likes._ _

__It makes her smell of grapefruit. Kara can't smell grapefruit without thinking of Lena anymore._ _

__When she's had enough of sitting still, she looks to Lena and says, "I'm going for a walk, do you mind taking the driver's seat?"_ _

__Lena almost looks concerned, but she nods anyway and clambers over the center console when Kara opens the door and gets out. When Kara closes the door behind her, Lena tells her, "Be safe, please, and don't be too long,"_ _

__Kara nods, and sets off along the road, deciding to check out what might be holding them up although Kara knows that it's most likely an accident of some kind._ _

__Kara ends up walking for a long time, past minivans full of bickering children, cars with couples, trucks with sleeping drivers and an ice cream truck. Kara hopes that she has change in her purse. Luckily, all of them have pulled to the side of the wide road, in favour of letting the emergency services through earlier so Kara's walk is an easy and safe one. Eventually she gets to the police cars from earlier, with two of them blocking the road, as well as police tape hindering her from going any further. She stands about 10 feet away, staring at a smoldering wreak of two cars, having clashed against each other. From the hustle and bustle of the scene, it doesn't look like they'll be moving for some time._ _

__Kara decides to turn back then, not wanting to know any more about the situation and feeling like all of her energy has been drained from walking along the road under the sun._ _

__Kara wants to get back to Lena anyway, that inexplicable urge to be close to Lena coming back with a vengeance. This feeling had been plaguing Kara for a while now, perhaps a few months if she really thought about it, longer if she wanted to be really honest with herself. Though, ‘plaguing’ doesn’t seem like the right word, Kara wants to be with Lena. It’s more of an itch than a plague._ _

__And the only way to scratch it is to be with Lena. Near Lena, touching Lena, looking at her, or having the vague idea that Lena is somewhere close. Sometimes, Kara had even thought of kissing her, when Lena had complimented her after she’d been to the gym, or when she would run her hand along Kara’s spine in that way that made her shiver. Kara had never felt like this about someone before, never had this type of friendship. Kara wondered if perhaps that meant they were something a bit more than friends. Kara remembers, on her walk back past the ice cream truck towards Lena, that she had these kinds of feelings for Winn too, and James._ _

__There was a point where she was swooning so hard for James that she would go out of her way to meet him somewhere, regardless of the fact that it made her slightly off schedule and kind of grouchy. Or with Winn she would stay up extra late and talk to him while he worked on something, only half listening while he explained because she wasn’t really that interested, she just liked to know that Winn was there, talking to her. Eventually, of course, those feelings fizzled out after a few weeks of knowing them, realising that the care she had was friendly and perhaps it wasn’t worth inconveniencing herself for the sake of a few extra moments with them._ _

__So maybe this is just how Kara feels about her friends when she makes them. A temporary infatuation. Lena’s so interesting, and so beautiful and her voice is so smooth that Kara can’t help but wonder what she’d be like as a girlfriend. Kara can’t help but giggle at her compliments, or take a sneaky glance at her lips while she types away on her laptop, unaware of Kara’s stare._ _

__Their car is back in view, and Kara finds herself smiling when she sees Lena’s head leaning back onto the headrest, porcelain neck exposed to the elements bodding as she swallows. The ease that Lena has when she’s on her own is something Kara envies, the ability to sit quietly, unencumbered by thoughts of what everyone else is doing. Kara considers leaving her like that for a moment, just standing and looking at Lena as she relaxes._ _

__Kara knows that’s really weird._ _

__So she taps three times on the windscreen, and makes Lena jump, a hand flying up to press against where her heart if no doubt is fluttering a little too fast._ _

__“You scared me,” Lena breathes out, as she presses herself up to move back along the center console and into her passenger seat._ _

__Kara gets back into the car, the thick air heavy and warm compared to the almost weightless overwhelming heat outside, “You fancy some ice cream?”_ _

__Lena frowns, looking at her like she might be crazy, and says, “You packed ice cream?”_ _

__Kara shakes her head, “No, but there is an ice cream truck up ahead. I’m going to see if they’re selling any,”_ _

__Lena smiles, in an adorable way, “Sure, I think I’ve got some change,” Lena begins to reach back to the back seats, to grab her bag. Before she can Kara juts out her arm, and grabs her forearm lightly._ _

__“My treat, I’ve got some change in the car somewhere,” Kara tells her, rooting around in the small well in between them and missing the look of adoration on Lena’s face, “What ice cream do you want?” Kara says, glazing up at Lena’s face, the adoration that was plastered on it now slowly slipping away._ _

__Lena shakes her head, “I’ll have what you get,”_ _

__Kara nods her head seriously, and Lena laughs as she gets out of the car._ _

__-_ _

__As Kara retreats, Lena leans her head back on the headrest once more, trying to ignore the feeling of sweat on her back. As the sun rises in the sky it’s getting hotter and hotter in the car, even with the windows down and her arm draped out of the window into what little wind there is drifting past. Lena will admit, she would rather be at the beach right now or just somewhere with unlimited water, but as it is, she’s spending time with one of her favourite people and having ice cream bought for her._ _

__The simple act of buying ice cream shouldn’t have struck her as so wondrous, but the way that Kara had said it with such ease as though the idea that she wouldn’t pay for Lena hadn’t crossed her mind. It was small, but for Lena the only other person who had done that was Sam. It meant a lot to her, to have someone care about her - maybe as much as she cared about them._ _

__Lena tried not to get her hopes up. It’s just ice cream._ _

__Then Kara walks back, two soft serve cones in her hand and a wide smile._ _

__Lena’s hopes are up._ _

__Totally fucked._ _

__Lena gathers up her thoughts and feelings when she leans over to push the door open before Kara inevitably would try to open it herself and drop one of the cones._ _

__“Thanks,” Kara breathes out, “I got you a waffle cone, is that alright?” Kara says, passing over one of the cones to Lena after she situates herself back in the driver's seat. Lena nods. The ice creams are already melting, and as Lena takes a long lick of her own cone she watches as Kara realises her hands are covered in melted streams of ice cream. Lena sees her search quickly for a napkin of some kind, and then decides just to lick her hands clean._ _

__Lena gulps as Kara sticks her tongue out to run up the length of her pointer finger, then sucks a little off of her knuckle, and finally flattens her tongue against her middle fingers, getting the most she can._ _

__Lena has to snap her mouth closed quickly as Kara looks to her, unaware of what she just did to Lena, or to Lena’s mind, “You okay?” Kara asks, concerned at Lena’s staring._ _

__“You think you got it all?” Lena says, in that flirty tone she’s become familiar with over her time with Kara._ _

__“Oh,” Kara laughs, “Yeah, I think so,” Kara holds out her hand between the two of them to inspect. Long, calloused fingers._ _

__“Great work,” Lena says, intending to be playful but sounding slightly too serious for it to land._ _

__Kara nods to Lena’s own ice cream, “You better get to work, or it’ll be a puddle on the floor,” she teases, taking a long lick up the length of her ice cream._ _

__Lena decides it would be safest to just turn away, and she takes a lick of her own soft serve, and she hears Kara clear her throat in the other seat._ _

__“God, it’s so hot,” Kara complains, “The weather, I mean,” She adds quickly onto the end._ _

__Lena nods, wondering in passing what she thought Lena would think she was referring too, at that moment, a man walks past them, no shirt, a hairy back and stomach that flops over the waistband of his shorts that are too short for him to really be comfortable._ _

__Lena scoffs, taking a bite from her cone now that the ice cream is all gone, “I’m so glad I’m a lesbian,”_ _

__Kara laughs, understanding that she’s referring to the man, “I think he’s got the right idea you know,”_ _

__Lena turns to her, an eyebrow arched, “What do you mean?”_ _

__Before she can tell what's even really happening, Kara shoves the remnants of her cone into her mouth, grabs the hem of her top and swiftly pulls it over her head. Lena’s mind reels, and Kara sighs in relief._ _

__Lena knows she should say something, a witty comment, something sarcastic, or flirty or something. She can’t just sit and stare at Kara’s shoulders, or her soft black sports bra, or where the soft skin of her stomach folds over itself slightly as she slouches._ _

__But she does anyway, for a second, then says, “Feel better?”_ _

__“Much, actually,” Kara looks to her and smiles, Lena forces her eyes away from the little freckle on her shoulder that she hasn’t seen before, “You should join me,”_ _

__Lena’s mind _reels_._ _

__“Maybe later,”_ _

__\---_ _

___Hour 3_ _ _

__**  
[12:08] Lena: Sam she took off her shirt** _ _

__**[12:10] Sam: Im sorry, what?** _ _

__**[12:10] Lena: She saw a man walking past with no shirt on and decided she would join him, so took off her shirt** _ _

__**[12:11] Sam: Are you sure it's not a hallucination? Are you staying hydrated?** _ _

__**[12:12] Lena: Im sure. Really, really sure.** _ _

__**[12:13] Sam: Well good luck to you.** _ _

__**[12:14] Lena: Sam what am I supposed to do she has no shirt on** _ _

__**[12:15] Sam: Ask if you can touch her abs!** _ _

__**[12:16] Sam: I know has them, I’ve seen** _ _

__**[12:16] Lena: This is serious** _ _

__**[12:17] Sam: Ask her to put it back on** _ _

__**[12:17] Lena: Absolutely not** _ _

__**[12:19] Sam: Ask to touch her shoulders** _ _

__**[12:20] Lena: Sam** _ _

__**[12:21] Sam: Ask if she can take her bra off too** _ _

__**[12:21] Lena: SAM** _ _

__**[12:22] Sam: My lunch breaks over, good luck and don’t do any of the things I just told you to** _ _

__**[12:23] Lena: You’re a bad friend. Have a good time at work.** _ _

__****_ _

__Lena sighs at the text exchange, looking over to Kara who’s looking out of the window with that same look on her face, like she’s jealous and confused, but never says anything about it. Lena almost comments on it, but before she can open her mouth Kara frowns deeper, and says, “There’s a police officer coming over,”_ _

__As she says it, she sits up straighter in her seat, and puts on a polite smile greeting the officer at the window, the woman leans on the door with her elbows with her head coming in slightly through the window. It’s a little too close to Kara for Lena’s liking, but she knows she can’t do anything about it._ _

__Lena watches the officer look Kara up and down assessing her shirtless form with a hungry look, it makes Lena want to cover Kara with her form, Kara doesn’t seem to notice as she greets the blonde woman, “Hi!”_ _

__The woman looks at Lena quickly, before turning her attention to Kara, “Hi, darling, I’m just coming over to tell y’all that it might be a few hours before we get you going again. We’ve assessed the situation and it’s not pretty, not like you,” The woman winks at Kara, and Lena clenches her jaw raising an eyebrow._ _

__Kara giggles, really giggles, and it makes Lena fume, “Oh, please, coming from you?” Lena _knows_ that Kara’s just flustered and confused at the comment, she’s experienced it first hand, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t sit well with her._ _

__Lena has to hastily remind herself that Kara isn’t hers. Kara’s her own woman, she can do what she wants with whoever she wants to do it with. It doesn’t do much to make her feel better, instead of sitting there stewing in her own jealousy, she asks, “There’s no way around?”_ _

__The introduction of her own voice to the conversation clearly catches the officer off guard, because she looks at Lena like she’s just miraculously appeared there, then sets her stare as if she’s interrupted an intimate moment, “There’s not, it’s a pretty bad accident and the road isn’t wide enough to get any vehicle past,” The woman looks back to Kara, dragging her gaze up her legs to her face, “Looks like you ladies will just have to wait it out,”_ _

__Lena interjects once more, unable to stop herself, “I’m sure we’ll be fine. Thank you for the information.” Lena will admit, the words came out harsher than she intended, and by Kara’s confused face and the officers' annoyed look they both noticed it._ _

__The woman taps the door lightly, before pushing off of it and moving to the next car. Lena turns to face forward at the number plate on the stagnant car in front of them, jaw still clenched in frustration._ _

__It's tense for a moment, before Kara says, “Are you alright?”_ _

__“Yeah, all good,” Lena says through gritted teeth, knowing that Kara wouldn’t buy it. She dares to look over to Kara’s face from the stop she had her eyes trained on, and sees on her worried face that she doesn’t._ _

__“Lena,” She says simply, softly, lovely, and reaches out for one of Lena’s hands._ _

__“I’m sorry, she was just totally out of line,” Kara looks confused, “Kara the way she was looking at you, it was unprofessional at best,” Lena explains slowly and carefully, trying not to let any of her jealousy seep into her voice._ _

__Kara chuckles softly and rolls her eyes, “I’m sure she was just being friendly,”_ _

__“Friendly people don’t look at women like that,” Lena says surely._ _

__Lena can see Kara tense her shoulders at the words, clearly confused at Lena’s reaction. It looks like Kara has a few different things she could say at that moment, and Lena wonders what they all are._ _

__Kara ends up saying, “She’s gone now, anyway,” Kara keeps hold of Lena’s hand and turns back to face forward and rubbing her thumb along Lena’s knuckles, Lena stares as it does so. Lena considers for a moment, telling Kara about how she feels. Kara’s not an idiot, and neither is Lena. They both know that that was a bit of an over reaction to the situation, over protective and jealous, but feeling Kara’s warm hand on hers and the fact that could be trapped together in this car for hours more makes Lena second guess herself._ _

__Then Kara lets go of Lena’s hand, and reaches back for the bag in the back of the car. Lena watches as she looks through the bag, and pulls out a sketch pad and pencils handing them silently to Lena, who takes it with a small, “What's this for?” As Kara tosses the bag back into the back of the car._ _

__“We’re going to draw, pass the time,” Kara says._ _

__Lena nods, and rips out a piece for herself and gives a pencil and the pad to Kara, “What are we drawing?”_ _

__Kara thinks for a moment, “Whatever we want, of course,”_ _

__Lena nods once more, and leans onto the dashboard to get to work._ _

__She decides to just draw what she sees. It’s not like she’s much of an artist, she’s far from it really. Science and art don’t exactly come hand in hand, but she tries, because she knows that her frustration at the situation will drip out of her while she does it and Kara will be pleased that she joins in._ _

__She draws the back of the car in front of her, with the overturned canoe on the top, and the twig-like trees that smatter the mound of sand alongside them, as well as the large cliff edge that towers beside them and then, for the sake of it, a sun in the top corner and a smiley face inside it._ _

__When she’s done, she has to say that she’s proud of herself. It’s not much, but for the first drawing she’s done in a while it's pretty good. She sits back into her seat, admiring her work of art from arms length. Lena hums gently and proudly at it, before she announces, “Okay, I’m done.”_ _

__She turns to Kara, who has her hand shielding her drawing, and her tongue sticking out between her lips and her sketch pad nestled on her knees. After a moment of assessing her drawing she turns to Lena with a smile, “Me too,”_ _

__Lena laughs at her excited face and they both turn to face each other cross legged in their seats, “Reveal on three?” Kara nods, as she counts down, she prepares to flip around her drawing, as she does so, Kara does the same._ _

__Lena was sure what she was expecting._ _

__It certainly wasn’t this._ _

__Suddenly she feels foolish, having drawn a picture of the sun with a face._ _

__She’s snapped out of her stupor by Kara laughing, “Oh my god the sun! It looks so happy!” Kara grabs the drawing from her hands, and gives Lena her own, “Can I keep this? I love it!”_ _

__Her laughing is so full, so boisterous and clear, until she sees Lena’s face, unchanging while she looks at the drawing of herself that Kara did for her._ _

__Kara drew her, she drew Lena. And it’s really good, the curve of her nose, her lips, the way her hair falls in slightly in front of her face, and the curve of her forehead. Lena examines the roughly shaded shadows featured in her eyes, under her jaw and in her cheeks, while she does so, she hears Kara’s worried voice, “Lena? Oh my god, you don’t like it. I’m sorry, I’ll tear it up-”_ _

__“No!” Lena pulls the drawing into her body, perhaps too forcefully, swatting away Kara’s hand as she tries to grab the paper, “No, I love it, really Kara.”_ _

__Kara visibly relaxes, “Oh jeez, you scared me. I thought you hated it,”_ _

__Lena shakes her head, reaching over to touch Kara’s shoulder, “I’m keeping it, forever,”_ _

__Kara smiles, that sunshine smile that seems to make everything else darker, and Lena returns it._ _

__-_ _

__Now, Kara’s sitting there, no shirt and music up too loud singing along to one of Lena’s songs, as she decided to take over the DJing when Kara hit repeat on a song one too many times._ _

__Maybe Sam’s right, maybe she’s dehydrated, because when Kara starts belting out Saint Motel’s _For Elise_ she feels like she must be imagining things._ _

__“Taking a walk on the wild side, something in the way she moves, candle in the wind, and it's blowing everywhere we go,” Kara sings loudly, Lena laughs at her, still facing toward her with her legs crossed underneath her._ _

__Kara grabs both her hands, trying to get her to move to the music and sing along, “Come on! I know you know the words, I’ve heard you in the shower,”_ _

__Lena doesn’t want to, every part of her brain is telling her not to, but as Kara sings, “In the hands of my loving, my love does her good, all us boys need something, that they got,” Scrunches up her eyes, and moves them both too and fro, Lena can’t help herself._ _

__She joins in, with her voice as terrible as it is, because Kara’s too enticing, too happy, enjoying herself too much to be told no. The grouchiest man on earth couldn’t tell Kara ‘no’ when asked to sing with her._ _

__“This one's for Elise, Norma Jean, Pattie Boyd and Carole King, Holly Woodlawn, Linda Eastman, Candy Darling got it started with a song,” Lena sings with her, if you could call it singing, really she just yells very loudly at the same time as Kara._ _

__Eventually, they dissolve into laughter as they both trip over the next part, Lena thinks that being stuck in the sun with Kara isn’t so bad. Kara always has that way of making everything better, making everything not matter so dramatically as Lena thinks it will. Lena leans back against the door and her laughter fizzles out as she looks at Kara, the air around them light and playful, like one of them could say anything and it could be a joke._ _

__Lena wonders if she could tell her right now, just say it, and see if Kara laughed in her face, or in joy._ _

__Before she can, Kara gets up onto her knees and leans into the back with a small groan at the strange position. She rummages through their bag and pulls out a bottle of water and hands it over to Lena._ _

__“Thanks,” Lena grumbles, as the song finishes and moves onto the next one. Lena takes a good few gulps, realising as she does so how thirsty she really is. They were saving the water for when they got to the canyon but at this point it would be foolish not to drink something - they bought three after all._ _

__Lena twists the cap back onto the half full bottle, noticing the look on Kara’s face, hooded eyes, slightly open mouth. Lena pushes down the urge to smile at it. Lena can see the realisation dawn on Kara’s face that she had been staring, and decides it would be best to ease the awkwardness before it can fall onto them, “Want some?” She holds the bottle out to Kara._ _

__Kara gulps, nods quickly and grabs the bottle with a bit too much force._ _

__Lena wonders once more, if Kara really is that oblivious, or if this is some sort of game she’s playing with Lena - seeing how far she can push the boundaries of ‘friend’ before Lena snaps. Lena doesn’t even know what happens when she snaps. She’s not sure if she’d like to find out._ _

__If this is some kind of over the top teasing it would make sense, taking off her shirt, looking at her like _that_ , flirting with the officer and ‘not realising’._ _

__Lena decides in that moment, watching as Kara twists the cap back on the bottle and puts it in the cup holder between them, that this has gone on too long. She’s a Luthor, for god sake. Lena’s flirted for long enough, she’s dropped her hints, and now she’s done. If Kara’s playing a game, hell, even if she’s not, she can play it too._ _

__Clearly, she’s deep enough in thought that she hasn’t heard Kara talking to her until fingers snap in her face and she’s drawn back to reality, “I can hear the cogs turning in your head, what are you thinking about?”_ _

__Lena stops for a moment, is she really going to do this? Tease Kara into admitting her feelings? “I was thinking, it’s such a nice day, what's the point in wasting it in the car?” Yes, she was, “I think I’ll sunbathe,”_ _

__Lena tries to remember, in a split second, what bra she put on this morning. Lena whips off her shirt, and hears Kara take a sharp in take of breath. When her shirt is finally off, she peaks at Kara who has averted her eyes. Lena pushes down a smile, and kicks off her shoes, stepping out of the car into the sun and laying back onto the hood of the car. She stretched her arms up above her head._ _

__Lena knows she isn’t in the same shape as Kara. Her stomach isn’t as clean cut, her arms aren’t as defined, nor her legs. But Lena knows she’s attractive. Her tummy is a flat enough plane, her legs curve in the right places, and her waist angles inwards in a way that makes some girls envy her._ _

__By the way that Kara clears her throat in the car, it seems that Kara does more than envy her._ _

__Lena can’t stay out of the sun for long, she’s half irish, pale as ever regardless of it being halfway through summer so she’ll burn in an instant, but knowing what she’s doing to Kara is just a little too riveting to end it soon._ _

__So she lays there, shifting her weight every now and again, until she thinks that Kara’s seen enough through her view of her through the windshield, and pushes herself onto her elbows. Lena does admire the view a little bit, though mostly she wonders if Kara’s looking at her. Are her eyes tracing their way down her back? Looking at her neck? Studying the curve of her spine?_ _

__Lena pushes her way up onto her feet, making her way round to the passenger side of the door and gets back in, looking over to Kara who has a delightful blush on her cheeks and a crushed empty bottle of water in her hand._ _

__Lena puts on her sweetest smile, and says, “Is that one empty?” while she puts her top back on._ _

__Kara blinks, shakes her head a little and glances at the bottle in her hand like it could be the most confusing thing in the world, “Oh, yeah I guess it is,” Kara reaches into the back, and pulls out the other bottle from the bag, handing it back to Lena, “Take this one, we’ll save the other for when we get there,”_ _

__“If we ever do,” Lena says, changing the subject and taking a little bit of pity in Kara, “I don’t know if we’ll ever get there at this rate,”_ _

__Kara hums, “I don’t think it’ll be too much longer, it’s already been a few hours,”_ _

__Lena leans back into her seat, and reaches down to the leaver at the side, pulls it and pushes against the back of the chair so that she can get it into a laying down position. Kara promptly follows in her lead, so that they’re both laying down in their chairs, looking at the felt top of their car._ _

__\---_ _

___Hour 4_ _ _

__They stay like that for a while, mindlessly listening to Lena’s music as it plays from the radio, and lost in their own heads. Soon, Lena hears Kara take a big intake of breath and let it out in one loud sigh, it makes Lena laugh fondly and she turns to looks at Kara, who is already looking at her. Perhaps she has been for a while because her eyebrows have that crinkle in between them and her eyes have a familiar look in them, like she’s almost saying something._ _

__Lena just wants her to say it, whatever she’s thinking._ _

__They stay there for a while, looking at each other in the silence. Lena searches Kara’s face for any indication of feeling. One specific feeling, just a look, that would tell Lena everything she wants - needs - to hear. Mostly, Kara sticks to the look that screams ‘should I say it’ and Lena wonders if her face shows the same thing. That’s the one thought that plays through her mind on an endless loop._ _

__Lena never gets an answer._ _

__There’s never someone who tells her yes._ _

__But there’s never someone who tells her no._ _

__Kara’s warm smile plays on her lips, like an invite, like a yes. The smile grows, makes a little indent in her cheeks and Lena realises she’s very clearly just looking at her lips._ _

___Fucked_ _ _

__Lena’s eyes flick back upto Kara’s eyes, still trained on Lena’s face. Patient and easy and beautiful._ _

__“Do you want to play a game?” Kara speaks._ _

__Lena just nods, not trusting the jumble of words in her mind to untangle enough to say ‘Yes@ instead of ‘I need to tell you something’_ _

__“Twenty questions?”_ _

__Lena nods._ _

__“You first.”_ _

__“How hot are you right now?”_ _

__Kara groans, “So hot, don’t remind me, I had almost forgotten,” She pauses for a question, “Have you ever had any pets?”_ _

__“I had a cat for a while, when I was coming home from school when I was younger I found it on the side of the road. I kept it in my room for a week until my mother found out,” Lena recounts looking upto the ceiling, thinking about her mother's anger at the fact that she bought a stray into their pristine home, “Do you want any pets?”_ _

__Kara nods with excitement, “I’ve always wanted a dog, big, fluffy, warm,” Lena laughs quietly, “Do you want to get married?”_ _

__Lena looks at her with an eyebrow raised, “Is that a proposal, Miss Danvers?” Kara blushes, obviously caught off guard, “I think I would, but it’s not something I’ve dreamt about since I was a kid, you know? Would you?”_ _

__“If the person I was with wanted to,” Kara says. Lena realises they’re whispering, for some reason it doesn’t seem right to speak at full volume when the air around them feels so full, so electric, and yet so easy. Lena dare mess with it, “Who do you see yourself marrying?”_ _

__Lena thinks for a second, she hadn't thought about marrying anyone really, she'd thought about spending her life with someone. Growing old, being comfortable and familiar with someone, but she'd never imagined them or imagined marrying them._ _

__"Someone nice. A nice smile, kind eyes. Funny. Genuine. Strong mentally, and physically, I guess,"_ _

__Before Lena can ask her question, Kara says, "Like Sam?" In a way that makes her sound disappointed_ _

__Lena stops, frowns deeply, “Sam?” Lena looks at Kara, “What makes you think I’m talking about _Sam_?”_ _

__Kara seems taken aback by Lena’s reaction, “I mean, aren’t you two, like, dating?”_ _

__“God, Sam? No way,” Lena says, propping her elbow underneath her head and turning her body awkwardly towards Kara._ _

__“But you fancy her,” Kara tells her, like she’s the one being stupid._ _

__“No, I don’t! Oh my god, Kara, she’s like my sister,” Lena exclaims, interrupting their quiet little world._ _

__“Oh,” Kara says simply, and Lena wonders again, whether or not this has something to do with the look that Kara gives Lena when she talks to Sam. Lena finally allows herself to think that maybe Kara was jealous. If Kara was under the impression that Lena was interested in Sam romantically and would always look so uncomfortable when they would hug or cuddle during movie night then was Kara really jealous of Sam? Was it really possible that she was interested in Lena?_ _

__But the way that Kara just sits there looking confused makes her question that a bit. Kara just looks so concerned with the fact that Lena doesn’t have a crush on sam. Surely if Kara had feelings for Lena she would take this opportunity to say something. Just as she thinks that, Kara opens her mouth, “So are you seeing anyone?”_ _

__Lena doesn’t mention how it’s her turn to ask a question, “I’m not,”_ _

__Lena’s hopeful heartbeat picks up, her stomach flutters, her skin flares up in goosebumps. This couldn’t be happening, Kara wasn’t about to admit her feelings to Lena. Kara mirrors Lena’s awkward position, laying on her side, “Why not?”_ _

__In an odd display of confidence Lena says, “I have my eye on someone,” in a low, smooth voice._ _

__Kara looks surprised, Lena analyses every small movement of her face, in any indication that she might feel the same way. Lena can barely think, there’s no turning back now. Kara will ask who and she’ll have to say it. Kara wouldn’t let her get away with not telling her, not now._ _

__Lena’s heart might burst out of her chest._ _

__“Do I know them?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Lena hides her shaking hands._ _

__“And it’s not Sam?”_ _

__“No, it’s not Sam,”_ _

__Kara looks confused, she furrows her brow, and looks almost sick when she says, “Alex?” in a voice that’s pure shock trying to be covered by nonchalance._ _

__“What- No, Kara, it’s not _Alex_ ,” Lena says, sitting up in her seat finally, any semblance of the smooth, sultry confidence she was trying to channel is all gone, and all that’s left over is total shock at the face that Kara can really not put two and two together. Lena rests her head in her hands, wondering what to do from here. Surely, if Kara hasn’t realised that means that she doesn’t feel the same, and now Lena’s stuck with her in this hot car for an undetermined amount of time._ _

__“It can’t be Nia, she’s straight so-”_ _

__“Kara, it’s you,”_ _

___Oh, she’s so fucked._ _ _

__“W-What?”_ _

__Kara sounds so surprised, and Lena’s stomach drops. Lena keeps her head in her hands, and doesn’t let her eyes well up. Lena’s thankful she’s kept her hair down as it provides a curtain around her face._ _

__“It’s you Kara, it’s been you. For months,”_ _

__“Lena, I-”_ _

__Don’t. Please, don’t,” Lena’s voice doesn’t break over the words, but her resolve does. Kara sits up, and Lena knows she’ll be the best person in the world and try to hug her. Grab her hands, tell her it’s okay, but Lena cannot handle Kara seeing her cry over _her_ , Lena inhales deeply, “I’d like to be alone, please Kara,”_ _

__Kara doesn’t say anything, but Lena hears the door open and close, “Fuck,” Lena wipes away the threatening tears, lays back onto her chair._ _

__Lena doesn’t think she’s ever felt like this before. Hopeless. Foolish. Like a total fucking idiot._ _

__Who was she to think that in any world Kara would feel the same way? Kara could do so much better than her, she surely had people begging for her attention, that’s all Lena had been doing for months. Now, in one fell swoop, she had ruined a perfectly good friendship with her stupid, misplaced feelings._ _

__The car feels too hot, Lena’s skin is crawling, and she might be sick._ _

__\---_ _

___Hour 5_ _ _

__Kara just walked as far as her legs would carry her, around the bend so that Lena couldn’t see her and sat down on the hot tarmac with her back to the cars. She knows she looks like a freak, sitting out in the hot next to a stranger's car, but right now her head is spinning and she doesn’t know what to do._ _

__Lena has feelings for her. Like real feelings. Like, take her on a date feelings, like a kiss goodnight and a good morning text feelings. Kara likes Lena, she likes her a lot, but aren’t her feelings fleeting? Like they had been for James and Winn? After a few weeks, a few extra hours of knowing them, Kara’s feelings had disappeared and she had managed to be friends with them with no interference._ _

__The tiny voice in the back of her mind reminds her that her feelings had only grown since they met a year ago that summer. Comparing Lena to James or Winn is unfair at best. They aren’t nearly the same. Kara had never had such a significant urge to be around either of the men like she has for Lena. The pull that draws Kara to Lena is unparalleled compared to when she wanted to be around the others, she liked James’ ease and warmth, she liked Winn’s excited outlook to match her own._ _

__Kara wants to be around Lena when she’s tired or when she’s had a bad day. Kara wants Lena to explain her weird science to Kara so that she can hear Lena’s voice for a moment longer, even if she doesn’t understand a word._ _

__Kara realises that staying up late or taking Lena some lunch is going out of her way. It doesn’t make her grouchy to think she gets 10 minutes less lunch time, or an hour less sleep, because when Lena looks at her like she’s the only person in the world who really cares it makes her heart soar and her mind go blank._ _

__In one uncomplicated moment Kara understands._ _

__For months, she should’ve been understanding._ _

__Kara makes her way swiftly back to the car, almost tripping up her own feet when she kicks up dust getting up. She tries to keep her cool while she makes her way past the cars, not wanting anyone to think that something back has happened._ _

__One of the doors of the car is wide open, and she can see Lena stepping out of it with a bottle of water and a determined look on her face. Kara frowns, while her stomach swoops at the sight of Lena like it’s done hundreds of other times and had Kara ignore the feeling._ _

__“Lena!” She calls out._ _

__Lena turns around, looks at Kara quickly before closing her eyes. Kara noticed the red-rims and glassy look, and she hates herself for having made Lena cry._ _

__“Kara, I don’t-”_ _

__“I like you too,” She declares quickly before Lena can say anything else._ _

__Lena’s eyes snap open, meeting hers and her eyes are so beautiful, "Kara, I don't need your pity, really. You don't feel the same and I won't let you pretend that you do."_ _

__Lena sounds so sad, so disappointed, that when she turns around and walks away from the car Kara doesn't completely know what she's supposed to say except, "Lena, where are you going?"_ _

__Kara jogs up to her, leaving the car unmanned and forgotten in favour of Lena, "I'm walking back,"_ _

__"Lena, you can't-"_ _

__"Yes, Kara, I can, it'll only take an hour to walk to the nearest bus stop. I've got water,"_ _

__"Gosh, why won't you just stay-"_ _

__Clearly Kara struck a nerve with that. Lena whips around to where Kara is trailing along behind her. She looks furious, her back is straight as a board and Kara can see she's in work mode. Take no prisoners Lena, do your job Lena, show no weakness Lena._ _

__"Fuck Kara, I just told you I've had feelings for you for months. I'm not lying, and you don't feel the same. That's fine, but I'm not going to stick around and look at a hole in the ground while I feel like shit," Lena's words fall out of her mouth in a sophisticated jumble._ _

__Then, she's turning and walking away again, "It's not a hole in the ground," she grumbles just loud enough for Lena to hear her._ _

__Kara almost wants to give up, as she watches Lena walk away, stern and resolute. Lena seems very sure that Kara doesn't have feelings for her and the last thing that Kara wants is to play with Lena's feelings like a child. She just wants the best for her, because that's what Lena deserves._ _

__So she almost turns around and leaves Lena to walk and hour in the heat._ _

__But Kara realises that the further away Lena gets, the hotter she feels. Around Lena she feels comfortable in the blistering desert. The sun doesn't seem so harsh or so mean, it doesn't bare down on her like the only goal it has is to make her sweat. Lena makes the world softer, and every step away Lena takes away from her makes it sharp and stiff._ _

__Kara's voice doesn't sound like her own, "Lena, you have to come back."_ _

__Kara hears Lena mutter, "Oh Jesus fuck," then louder, "Kara, please stop," Lena stares ahead with purpose, unwavering in her decision._ _

__Kara decides in a fleeting moment to take five long strides forward until she can grab Lena's arm, she feels her stiffen, frustrated at the insistence of Kara. Lena turns herself around again, a fire in her dark eyes that makes Kara's stomach flip because how did she not realise that those eyes were all she's wanted for so long._ _

__Kara grabs each side of Lena's face, bends down slightly to reach Lena's lips and presses against them softly, so softly to allow Lena the room to pull away._ _

__Which she does._ _

__Kara's almost disappointed, but Lena breathes out, "Kara," and looks at her like she's the only person in the world._ _

__So Lena crashes back up against Kara's lips. Lena's red lipstick is sticky on her lips, but her mouth is warm and inviting. Kara's hands stay lightly on Lena's neck and her thumbs brush along her sharp jaw, and Kara stumbles back at the force of Lena's body pushing against her._ _

__Kara chuckles as they lose their balance, pulling away to right the two of them. Lena looks at her with slightly hooded eyes, her eyes dark and wild as they look to and from Kara's and dart down to her lips which are no doubt stamped with Lena's red lipstick._ _

__Then Lena says, "Car," and Kara nods with enthusiasm._ _

__They make their way to the door hand in hand and desperate._ _

__Kara falls into the seat, and Lena unexpectedly comes in after her. Honestly, Kara isn't sure what she did expect, but it absolutely wasn't that she would have Lena in the driver's seat with her, a leg on each side of hers and kissing her with an open mouth._ _

__Kara's hands are on Lena's thighs._ _

__Warm hands blaze a trail up Kara's arms and onto each side of her face._ _

__Kara feels Lena's hair tickle her neck, and a belt buckle jabbing into her hip, as she moves to reposition Lena groans and Kara's mind bursts into a lot of images._ _

__Lena pulls away, "Tell me you honestly want this," her voice is hoarse and rough and full._ _

__Kara's is clear and sure and full, "Completely,"_ _

__Lena looks at her, "Good,"_ _

__Kara gets pushed back by her shoulders onto the reclined front seat. Lena sits with her legs either side, chest heaving and lipstick almost gone._ _

__And it's hot as hell._ _

__They meet in the middle, Kara's tired of waiting for Lena to kiss her once more and Lena needs Kara. Kara's hands do the only logical thing and move to Lena's ass, Lena whimpers and Kara could give good money to hear that again._ _

__Their breathing is laboured, it's loud and Lena's hands are all over her. On her stomach, her arms her- oh._ _

__"Wait,"_ _

__"Sorry- I should've-"_ _

__"No, I want to but, uh, I mean we're surrounded by people and I don't think we should do _that_ here, right now," Kara knows she fumbles with her words but she can't find it in herself to care when Lena looks disheveled and rough like this._ _

__"Right, sure,"_ _

__They stay there, sharing breath and framed by Lena's thick dark hair. Words unsaid, things undone and waiting._ _

__Silence is deafening and golden and waiting._ _

__"What, uh, what now?"_ _

__Lena's fingers come up and stroke a strand of hair behind off of her face, down her cheek and land splayed out on her throat. Kara doesn't take her eyes off of Lena's._ _

__"I can only think of you, darling,"_ _

__"That's not an activity,"_ _

__"Not for you,"_ _

__Kara leans up and presses a soft kiss to Lena's lips and savours it, sweet like honey._ _

__\---_ _

___Hour 6_ _ _

__Lena feels like she could melt into the thinly cushioned seats. Kara actually likes her. She was so close to walking home, an hour in the actual desert. Cold and empty in the idea that her friendship with Kara was sickeningly broken. It was so painful and unlike anything she's felt before. Then Kara came after her, stopping her in her tracks while she was halfway through rebuilding those walls Kara had stripped down over their year of friendship, and kissed her._ _

__Lena kissed her back, took her to the car and actually whimpered in her mouth._ _

__Lena's hand was laced with Kara's while they lay back in their reclined seats. Trying to be as close as they can but too far apart and uncomfortable in the car._ _

__Ahead, Lena heard cars starting up. The unmistakable rumble of engines, "Do you hear that?" Kara says, the buzz from this morning returning to her voice. Lena emulates the excitement and sits up in unison with Kara, their seats resetting to their original positions._ _

__"Oh, finally," Lena says with exhaustion._ _

__Kara turns the key in the ignition, their car starts up and Lena's music comes through the radio._ _

__Kara turns to her, serious as ever and asks, "Do you really think that the Grand Canyon is just a hole in the ground?"_ _

__Lena laughs, and thinks about kissing Kara. Her now playful blue eyes and her soft cheekbones._ _

__Then remembers she can, so she does, soft and sweet and easy._ _

__"It technically is," Lena whispers into her mouth._ _

__Kara gasps dramatically._ _

__\---_ _

___Hour 9_ _ _

__“Wow.”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Pretty big.”_ _

__“Huge.”_ _

__“Really orange.”_ _

__“Totally.”_ _

__It was almost six by the time Lena and Kara managed to get to the Canyon. They had sat hand in hand the whole time, with their windows rolled all the way down finally cooling themselves down for the first time all day. The heat had subsided while the sun began to set, the angry sun taking pity on them after a long day. It was a welcome coolness that surrounded them now as they stared out into the Grand Canyon._ _

__Lena couldn’t help but be taken aback by such a sight. It was something to behold. Sure, a hole in the ground, but one carved out by millions of years of life. And here it still was, being stared at by two women newly aware of their mutual feelings._ _

__As the night swept in, most visitors made their way away from the sight after having been here for long enough during the day. It was calming in a sense that Lena hadn’t experienced in her life before. The bustle of the day had long since gone, and her and Kara were still standing looking, watching and waiting as if something would happen._ _

__Then, “So where are the faces?”_ _

__Lena looked at her, “What?”_ _

__Kara looked confused, like she was missing the point, “You know, the faces of the presidents.”_ _

__Lena’s face turned to something near to disgust, confusion and awe, “Kara, you have to be kidding,”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I took that from Parks and Rec.


End file.
